Alpha and Omega Black Hawk Down 2
by Fightingforthewest
Summary: What was real, what actually happened? What is reality? How did it all really end?
1. Ghosts

**Chapter1- Ghosts…**

(Humphrey POV)

Boom… that was all I heard at the end of my life. A stainless steel 45, hollow points. Made by a man named John Browning, a beautiful handgun, argued to be the best handgun ever made, used by the United States Special Forces… a masterpiece of engineering, although old still effective at killing. Man, I got to get this whole mental thing under control huh…

I know what your all thinking how am I talking? I shot myself… Well I tried, I really fucking tried, although I can't blame the soldier surrounding me for what they did, I killed Tony… Fucking Tony, Tony, Tony. Garths father is a fucking dick, don't tell him I said it though, he'd kill me if he heard me talk Ill of his old man… wait no I killed him too. Hahaha, no not me not me not me, not ol Humphrey, Humphrey hasn't done anything wrong in his life, everything I've done is justified, the voice in my head killed them, not me… That's what I tell myself.

"Sir I found the Son of a Bitch" a voice says from my left.

"Watch him Smith he's killed a lot of people, he's dangerous" another voice says.

Dangerous… what a fair point to make, I mean for god sakes, I BLEW UP AN AMMUNITION DEPOT. WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?

"Jesus there's blood everywhere, what the fuck happened here"? Smith said.

"Just grab the bastard and let's go, it's like a Marilyn Manson video in here" the voice said again.

"More like House of a Thousand Corpses" A voice says.

"Shut the fuck up both of you" The voice says again

"Capt. Winters, can you hear me"? Smith says.

Awe how adorable these fuckers care about little old me. Do I respond? Tally your votes find out next week. For those of you think I'm insane, fear not, blood loss does a number on your mental state, seeing how my mental state is already not the best now. Fuck it I'll play the game, run the gauntlet…

"Smith, PFC, looks to be age 19, too young to see this shit, this your first mission boy, Special Forces don't fuck around kid" I say.

"Capt. Winters, it's over, were going to get you out of here" Smith says "How long have you been sitting here"?

"Uhhg feels like I've been here for years" I say "Can't be sure, everything blends together now, you know murder some eastern dickface, kill his son, self-defense to be fair, you know how life is, help put the leader of the Western Military behind bars, along with his wife".

"Capt. Winters your fading, I'm going to get you out of here and get you back to base and get you fixed up, how does that sound"? Smith says.

"Smith quit sympathizing with this asshole, he killed the leader of a Democratic Nation, he deserves pain he's in" A voice says.

"Baker fuck off, you know god damn good and well, Tony was corrupt and was one more war crime away from being the next Saddam Hussein, you saw the footage of the civilians hanging at the cliff side" Smith said "And you heard what Winston said on the intercom on base, yea he blew up the ammo dump, what would you do if you needed an out" Smith said.

"I don't care what he did, or how that psychopath justifies it, look around Smith, we're in hell son, look at him, covered in blood surrounded by shell casings bodies everywhere, you're going to take his side then you can rot with him" Baker says turning to walk away "Get him out onto the chopper were wheels up in 5".

Smith shakes his head and looks at Humphrey and begins prepping him for transport.

(Time Skip 30 Minutes)

The Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk, an iconic helicopter seen in countless movies in entertainment, and still used by the armed forces today. Reliable, fast, able to carry soldiers almost anywhere at the drop of a dime, multiple variants mission sets and uses. Med lift to carry the wounded, gunships outfitted with miniguns either side. Over-watch, unarmed outfitted with cameras to gather information. Bullet magnets for those who have ridden them into a hot zone, and an angel from heaven said by those carried out of a hot zone. Viewpoints change based on situation and circumstance. I view it as loud and obnoxious, but at the same time beautiful.

They got me on morphine drips, keep me alive so they can kill me later, traitor to the nation Baker says, A goddamn martyr as Smith has said, he's a nice kid. Would he stay optimistic after I kill everybody on the bird and send us flying into the ground? If he survives probably not. Not to worry I'm so sedated I can't even think straight. The numbers Mason what do they mean? Woods Resnov is here he got out of Vorkuta. It's all in your head Mason. It's all in your head Humphrey Winters, your losing your mind, your loosing blood, where are your friends, family, loved ones, dead, missing, long gone, far away… Life's a bitch and mine keeps getting worse but better at the same time. A paradox, life's bad but your happy, life's good but your miserable. A fucking Paradox Resnov and were all out of time to reminisce.

Smith won't stop looking at me, like I'm some god or something, I'm not a god kid, I'm some soldier with a mind so far off the reservation that even GPS won't find me. Don't worry I'm guessing I'll have to face the music eventually, all I got now is time now, a dead man walking, and soon my story will be all over the news, twisted and raped by the media, CNN or FOX is going to have a fucking field day. Psycho Special Forces Rouge agent goes off and starts the next World War, fucking sheep the lot of em'. I'll be famous, oh what a fun time that will be, all I can do now is sit back and enjoy the ride. Hahaha….


	2. Ressurection

**A/n- Hey guys FFTW here saying HOLY shit its been a while, if you haven't guessed this story breaks the 4** **th** **wall hard. Like it's a Deadpool movie bruh, Big thanks to the Dragon Sniper for hounding me to get this released. Shout out to you sir… He's basically the whole reason this story got released at all. For all of you who waited for the sequel, or for those of you who are new, this story is going to be hugely psychological based and probably one of the darkest story you've read. So boys and girls and since this is 2018 that might offend some people. Your super crazy fanfic writer is back and I'm back with a vengeance so enjoy the story and ill see all of you in the next chapter.**

(Humphrey POV) 2 Hours later…

I awoke in a white room groggy as all fuck, blood loss sucks. Would it kill somebody to hang up a picture or something, it looks like I'm in one of those cliché psych wards you see in movies… You know white walls, white floor, only a bed in the room…. you get it…. I had something else in the room, a woman sitting at a desk? Doctor? Lawyer? Judge? Fuck it…

"Doesn't look like the USBD" I thought aloud.

"Good your awake Humphrey thank god, I was beginning to think you'd never wake up" the woman said.

"they have people to watch you sleep in the USBD" I say.

"What are you talking abo… Humphrey you're not in the USBD" the woman said.

"Then where am I little lady" I say.

"They weren't wrong, you really do talk like a lunatic, interesting" the woman said again smiling.

"Lunatic" I say walking closer to her.

"Yes, you do know what a lunatic is right Captain?" The woman said again looking amused.

"Sorry I left my book filled with all my fucks to give at home I'll ask you again, because you must have missed the question I asked. WHERE. AM. I. THE. FUCK. AT?" I said looking amused back.

"The definition of a lunatic is somebody who is mentally ill, dangerous or unstable, or in terms you would understand, crazy, psycho, fubar" the woman said.

"God talking to you makes me want to go the fuck to bed" I said crossing my arms, "Please tell me where in the hell I'm at?"

The woman smiles and shakes her head, she motions for me to sit down. I like her she's funny. You know the girl to not take any shit from anybody, probably where's the pants in the relationship. Picks out the curtains, the one on top…

"You don't know who I am do you" The woman says.

"Oh, a guessing game, ok you're a lawyer?" I say happily

"I said you don't know who I am not what I am you idiot" The woman said facepalming.

THE BITCH ACTUALLY FACEPALMED ME. The balls on this girl, now that I'm newly single, because my previous girlfriend died… *Whistle* She defiantly isn't the bottom in her relationship this girl demands dinner when she gets home, no ring, she's pretty, which makes what she said next awkward as all hell.

"Humphrey I'm your sister Kelly" Kelly said.

OH, FUCK EW, GAG, Uhhg.

"OH, Kelly you got so big" I say in sing song voice.

"Yes, and you got stupid, and are one step away from Death Row" Kelly said suddenly serious.

"Death Row believe it or not its on my bucket list of things id like to die from" I say.

"Humphrey this is serious, what the fuck is wrong with you" Kelly said, "What did Kate say to you, was it Johns death, or getting buried in a building that did it?"

"Close, really close, but I think it was blood loss, killing my friends, my girlfriend, my unborn child, and just you know a lot of shit that happened, mostly the heat, or maybe it was the gunshots that did It" I say.

"WHOA HOLD ON, what are you talking about. Kates fine, not pregnant to my knowledge, your friends are back at base and you weren't shot at all, Humphrey do you know what happened" Kelly said confused.

"I DON'T KNOW, I asked you why I was here, you're the one who was going on and on about lunatics and making me want to take a nap" I said irritated.

"YOUR TALKING LIKE A LUNATIC LISTEN TO YOURSELF ARE YOU A FUCKING DUMBASS OR JUST STUPID? Humphrey you've been in a coma for a year. After you shot Tony the building blew up, you didn't escape" Kelly said.

"How do you know? I doubt the Eastern government gave up that tasty detail" I say.

"Perks of being in the CIA and knowing my idiot brothers girlfriend, they had you on surveillance the entire time dumbass, we watched the building fall from the war room back on base" Kelly said "I thought you were dead, Kate did too"

"No, I killed them all this is a prank" I say.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK HAPPENED, you killed them all because you magically became insane, you didn't kill anybody after Tony you idiot, What the fuck happened to you" Kelly said.

"NO, YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR" I said standing up so quickly the chair flew back across the room.

"NO, YOUR JUST SO FAR GONE OFF THE RESERVATION THAT YOUR BLIND TO THE TRUTH" Kelly said angrily.

"Stay the fuck away from me whoever you are, I swear to god ill kill you" I said darkly.

"FINE YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE ME ILL PROVE IT" Kelly said her voice full of frustration "KATE GET IN HERE HE'S HELLBENT ON BELEIVING YOUR DEAD".

The door behind Kelly opens and in walks a ghost. Someone dead. A figment of imagination.

"Humphrey" Kate says.

"I…Kate" I say in utter disbelief.

"Hey baby, how are you doing" Kate asks.

"No…. your dead I killed you" I say stammering. GOD WHY IS IT SO HOT.

"You didn't do anything to me, I've been waiting for you to wake up" Kate said.

"Can-Do, Garth. I… Salty" I say tears coming to my eyes.

"Garth didn't survive the collapse" Kate said, "The rest are all back at base waiting for you to wake up and get better".

"I…I don't know what's real and what's fake, what the fuck is wrong with me" I say grabbing my head and falling to my knees.

Kate smiles sadly and takes a step towards Humphrey.

"NO, stay away from me I'm fucking crazy" I say. GOD MY HEAD HURTS.

"Shhh its going to be ok" Kate says walking up to me.

Kate falls to her knees and hold Humphrey comforting him. Kelly smiles and silently walks through the door into a room full of people. Familiar faces, Humphreys parents, Kelly's husband.

(Back in the room)

"Kate I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry" I say.

"Shhh its going to be ok" Kate says "It's going to be fine, I think Kelly can get you out of trouble but Humphrey we have to get this sorted out, It was a miracle they didn't discharge you for what you did to the Ammo Depot. Your friend Mooch took the fall for that incident"

"Is… Is he ok" I say.

"He didn't get in trouble miraculously, played it off as an accident moving explosives, took a rank demotion and a lot of disciplinary labor but he's fine. He's not mad at you, said he'd do it again in a heartbeat, he just wants you to get better, so he can return" Kate explains.

"I owe him one I guess" I say laughing weakly.

"Damn right you do, you owe all of us, scaring us like you did, I thought you were dead and after the building fell I didn't know what I was going to do until they sent Salty and the guys in, they found you unconscious, your lucky you survived without serious injury" Kate said.

"I'm sorry" I say weakly.

"Its fine, look let's get you back in bed, a doctor wants to come in and check on you, I cant lie to you, they think your insane and want to lock you into a padded cell, they have some psychotherapists here and you have your work cut out for you convincing them your fine, I think you can do it, unfortunately I cant be in the room with them, but I just want you to know that I love you and anything you need I'm here for you, and I mean anything" Kate says winking and giving Humphrey a quick kiss before turning to walk towards the door.

"I'll do my best Kate" I say.

Kate turns and says "I know you will Humphrey, you're the only one who can get through this mental problem you have going on, I wish we could help but we can't. I'll be outside try and get some sleep, I'll tell the doctors you requested some sleep before they ask any questions of you".

"Thank you, Kate, I love you more than you will ever know" I say truthfully.

"I love you too, get some rest so we can get back to base" Kate says before turning to walk out the door.

Humphrey lies back on the bed thinking on what had just transpired, what the fuck is going on. She's alive. KATE IS FUCKING ALIVE, the guys too. What about Nikolia? Dimitri, the soldiers in the helicopter.

Was it all in my mind?

Humphrey don't believe them they're trying to fool you, your being brainwashed.

THIS FUCKING VOICE IN MY HEAD.

"HI HUMPHREY DID YOU MISS ME"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY"

"AWW COME ON WE HAD FUN DIDN'T WE"

"YOU MADE ME THINK I KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS"

"DID YOU HAHAHA"

"FUCK YOU, AND FUCK OFF"

"SO RUDE, NO NEED TO BE A DICK HUMPHREY"

FUCK YOU IM TRYING TO SLEEP

GOOD MORNING VEITNAM ITS ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL DAY IN SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP".

"OK ILL MAKE YOU A DEAL. ILL LEAVE YOU ALONE IF YOU DO ONE THING FOR ME"

"FUCK YOU DUDE"

"DID YOU ASSUME MY GENDER"

"GREAT MY MENTAL PROBLEM IS A SOCIAL JUSTICE WARRIOR FANTASTIC"

"YES AND ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I IDENTIFY AS A TRACTOR"

"SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME"

"YOUR DRAMATIC HUMPHREY IM REALLY NOT THAT BAD"

"FUCK… NEVERMIND IM IGNORING YOU"

"GOOD LUCK CHARLIE"

Humphrey waged war with the voice in his head for almost an hour before succumbing to exhaustion and fell into a dream filled sleep, reliving the moments where he killed all his friends and the moments where he found out it was all a delusion filled nightmare. He was in a coma, what do you know.

How does that Tech Nine song go? AM I A PSYCHO. Yes, I am. I'm a crazy cake son of a bitch. Off my rocker, noodle is fried but for the fuck of it I'm going to try and not be a crazy cake son of a bitch… If Kate is real and what she says is true then WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED TO ME. Salty said it was a mission but that didn't happen, was I born with it, oh when mommy died is that what did it, maybe… just maybe….


End file.
